Innocent maid
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Rikuo...in a maid's clothing? WARNING: Incest and Yaoi are involved in the plot! Read at your own risk!


_Marisay-chan here! As I am unable to update "Life as a Nurarihyon" anytime soon, I decided to entertain all of you readers first with this one-shot! So, I hope you will like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_Please note: This story can be seen as part of "Life as a Nurarihyon" or can be a stand-alone. Either way, do enjoy it to the fullest!_

_Nurarihyon is in his old man form in here._

_In italics are thoughts_

_Summary: Rikuo…in a maid's clothing?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

A figure slowly approached the Nura main house. Looking left and right frantically, they sighed in relief when there was no sight of anybody. The figure then walked towards the front gate, peeking in from the side of the gate. The figure gasped and quickly recoiled back, as they saw a man, with no neck, sweeping the ground.

Kubinashi was sweeping the ground diligently, before he paused for a while, placing his hands on the top of the broom and leaning his head on it.

_Why am I doing this? That Second Heir…_

Thinking about it only caused Kubinashi to have a vein popped on his head. Looking down at the amount of dust he had collected, he silently cursed the Nura clan's Second Heir.

The Second Heir, Nura Rihan, thought that it would be funny to have a sparring match with his son, the Third Heir of the Nura clan, Nura Rikun, at the backyard. Somewhere along the line, it seems that he managed to anger the Third Heir, and that caused things to escalate from there.

Kubinashi looked around his surroundings, with a huge frown and the vein that popped onto his head earlier got bigger. The placed he was at was completely covered with dust, slash marks visible on both the trees and grounds.

_At least they are getting scolded…_

Kubinashi glanced towards the house with a sigh. Even so, it felt like he, along with the other yokais that was helping out as well, was the one getting punished by all this mess. He sighed again, wishing that Rihan had never started this whole thing.

_Even though half of the fault belongs to the Third Heir…_

Kubinashi sweatdropped. Sometimes, Rikun gets too work up over the things that Rihan said…especially if it is about his half brother, the Young Master and the second son of Rihan's. He rubbed his temple with one hand, trying not to think about the Third Heir and the Young Master's relationship while continuing sweeping the ground with the other hand. Turning around, he noticed a figure standing at the side of the front gate.

"Ah. Welcome back, Rikuo-sama!" He called out, immediately recognizing the brown hair.

The figure, upon hearing his name, jolted up and quickly hides, going behind the gate. Kubinashi blinked a couple of times at the action, before going forward to where the figure was.

"Rikuo-sama? Why are you hid-" Kubinashi turned to the side, already asking the question, but was cut short at the sight in front of him.

"I-I'm b-back." The figure, Nura Rikuo stuttered out.

Kubinashi could only widened his eyes, mouth slowly opening wide.

* * *

**_Rikuo + maid = cuteness!_**

* * *

"This is all your fault." Rikun glared at his father as they walked along the corridor with big bumps on their head.

"Oi, oi. Don't go blaming everything on me! _You_ did most of the damage!" Rihan defended, emphasizing on the word 'You'.

"And whose fault was that?"

"Jeez. Who knew that you would get so work up over a petty statement like that? All I said was that, Rikuo might find some girl to be his ma-Ahhhhh!" Rihan quickly ducked to avoid the kick that was aimed at his head.

Rikun growled. "One more word…" His whole body got comically bigger, towering over Rihan as he unsheathed Nenekirimaru from his sleeves slightly, his crimson eyes glowing against the dark aura behind him.

Rihan sweatdropped.

_Ahhhh…This is pathetic…I am getting intimidated by my own son…_

"This way, Rikuo-sa-Ack!"

Rihan and Rikun turned to the voice, to see Kubinashi stepped out from a corner, only to pull back, pushing someone behind him upon seeing the two heirs of the Nura clan.

"Ah, Kubinashi." Rihan blinked at his subordinate's nervous posture. "…Why are you hiding Rikuo?"

"Uh…That's…" Kubinashi started sweating badly. Rikuo clenched his hands on Kubinashi's sleeves from behind, trembling badly.

"Wha-What should we do, Kubinashi?" Rikuo whispered to him. "P-Please don't let them see me like this!"

"Urgh…It's…kind of hard to follow that order, Rikuo-sama…" Kubinashi whispered back.

"Oi, oi. What are the two of you whispering about?" Rihan walked towards them.

"I-I-I-It's nothing! P-Please do not get any closer!" Kubinashi held a hand in front of him, trying to dissuade Rihan from walking towards them.

However, that only piqued Rihan's curiosity. He then stopped in front of Kubinashi, who had his arms stretched across him, preventing Rihan from crossing, trying to see his son from that position.

"Oi, oi, Kubinashi. Can't I even see my own son?" Rihan raised an eyebrow, moving his head around to catch a glimpse of Rikuo, but was blocked as Kubinashi moved his floating head with him.

"O-Of course you can! Just…not right now…" Kubinashi sweatdropped.

"Hmm? Why?" Rihan frowned.

"Because…Uh…"

As the two of them continued to bicker back and forth, and with Rikuo too distracted, trying not to let his father see him, they did not noticed Rikun going around them, using his Fear to hide himself, so he could see Rikuo.

A startled gasp stopped all of their action. Kubinashi and Rikuo turned around, only to see Rikun, who had disperse his Fear out of shock, standing behind them staring at Rikuo with wide eyes.

"Ack!" Kubinashi and Rikuo cried out, surprised to see him behind them.

"…Ri…kuo…" Rikun breathed out, swallowing slightly at the sight of his brother.

"Oi, what's going on…?" Rihan trailed off, as he finally managed to go around Kubinashi. His jaw dropped at what Rikuo was wearing. Instead of his usual school uniform, Rikuo was wearing a pink maid's outfit, the skirt reaching just above his knees, white stocking up to below his knees, the sleeves covering his arms. There was even a ring, which have cherry blossom petals on it, on Rikuo right index finger.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence between the four of them was deafening. Kubinashi slowly brought a hand to cover his eyes. Rihan was gaping, Rikun was staring, while Rikuo blushed, fiddling on his skirt, tears coming out of his eyes due to the humiliation.

"Why are all of you blocking the wa-" Nurarihyon came up from behind Rihan, cutting himself off at the scene in front of him. "…"

"J-Jii-chan…" Rikuo said, being the only one who was able to respond.

Nurarihyon blinked.

* * *

**_Rikuo + maid = cuteness!_**

* * *

"…So, let me get this straight." Nurarihyon said, holding a pipe in his hand, as all of them sat in a room. Nurarihyon sat at the front, Rihan beside him with Rikun and Rikuo kneeling in front of them while Kubinashi kneeled between them at the side, pouring tea for them.

"Your school was holding a festival earlier."

Rikuo nodded.

"One of the club was missing one person."

Rikuo nodded again.

"…and your friends volunteered you."

"Ugh…" Rikuo hung his head. "…The club needed help badly, but they only have this," Rikuo gestured at his clothes. "Left…and I'm the only male who was able to fit in it well…"

"What about the girls in your class?" Nurarihyon asked.

"They have other clubs to deal with…" Rikuo sighed.

"…The festival is over, right?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked, looking at his grandfather. "Yes, it is."

"…So, why did you come home still wearing that?"

"Uh…" Rikuo blushed. "…Be-Because, I had no time to change. I was in a rush to return here."

"In a rush?" Rihan raised an eyebrow.

Rikuo blushed further. "All the boys in the school kept on pestering me."

A loud growl sounded at that statement. All of them turned to Rikun, who had not lifted his gaze from Rikuo ever since the moment he saw him.

"They did not touch you, did they?" Rikun narrowed his eyes.

Rikuo shook his head in reply.

"…Good." Rikun brushed his knuckles against Rikuo cheeks, before cupping Rikuo's chin gently, staring into Rikuo's eyes. Rikuo flushed at the intense gaze, he could hear his own heart thumping loudly at the affectionate gesture.

"Ahem." Rihan coughed to get their attention, breaking the moment. "Anyways, I am afraid that you will have to stay in that state for now, Rikuo."

"Eh? Why?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that, turning his head to his father, causing Rikun to let go of his chin.

Rihan laughed nervously. "Because…" He trailed off, avoiding Rikuo's gaze.

"Because, due to someone's stupidity," Kubinashi eyed at Rihan, who was whistling away. "All the clothes that was clean was all either damaged or have to be rewashed again."

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Rikuo exclaimed. "T-Then…ugh…I won't leave this room now." Rikuo covered his face with both of his hands, blushing really hard, tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi sympathized with him.

"At least you look cute in that, Rikuo." Rihan beamed at him, only to sweatdrop at the chilling glare aimed at him from his other son.

The said son then turned towards Rikuo, taking in the really cute sight. If it was not looked carefully, Rikuo could really passed off as a girl with no problems at all, with those brown hair, the blushing face accompanied by tears in the eyes, and those soft-looking legs and thighs…

Rikun's eyes started darkening with lust, staring at the mentioned thigh that was peeking out of the skirt slightly.

All of the other yokais, except for Rikuo, noticed this immediately, and quickly decided that it was time to leave the room.

"Well, we will be going now, Rikuo." Nurarihyon, Rihan and Kubinashi stood up, walking towards the door.

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked at the sudden departure.

One by one, they went out of the door. Rihan, being the last to leave, suddenly turned back. "Try not to destroy his clothes alright, Rikun?" He said, before closing the door, sounds of his footsteps fading away.

Rikuo blinked at the weird comment. "What did he mean by th-Ahh!"

Rikuo suddenly found himself on his back, with Rikun looming over him with his body in between Rikuo's spread legs, his expression covered by his hair.

"R-Rikun?" Rikuo grabbed onto the arms that was on the sides of his head. "W-What's wrong?"

"…Please don't tempt me any further." Rikun whispered to him. "I won't be able to hold myself back."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked up at him. "T-Tempt you? With what?" He tilted his head to the side, confused.

Rikun stilled at the innocent question. Somehow, Rikuo was creating a scene of an innocent maid, who was going to get raped by someone, as known as, him. Rikun swallowed harshly at the thought.

_I am becoming like a pervert…just a kiss…I am just going to kiss him._

With that, Rikun leaned down, capturing Rikuo's lips with his own, sliding his tongue over those lips.

"Mnnn…!" Rikuo moaned out at the sudden kiss, opening his mouth at the sensation, accepting the tongue inside his mouth.

Rikun licked around for a while longer, before pulling back, looking at Rikuo panting form. Rikuo currently had his eyes closed, the blush tinting his cheeks pink and his mouth opening slightly as he panted.

Rikun's control slipped as he saw Rikuo's tongue peeked out and licked his own lips. Forgoing his earlier statement, Rikun moved downwards, licking at Rikuo's neck.

Rikuo gasped, opening his eyes in shock. "W-Wait…! Nnh…! R-Rikun…s-stop…Ahhh!" Rikuo moaned as Rikun sucked at the sensitive part of his neck, clenching his hands on Rikun's shoulder.

However, Rikun did not stop, instead he moved further downwards, reaching to his chest area. Raising his right hand, he pressed his thumb against one of Rikuo's nipples, rolling it around against the clothes that Rikuo was still wearing.

"Nnnnnnh!" Rikuo shut his eyes tightly at that, arching his back towards Rikun at the sensation, before opening his eyes slightly again. "Nnnh! Haaa…! Eh? W-Wait, Rikun! Don't do th-Nnnh!" Rikuo gasped as Rikun licked at his clothes, where his other nipple was, dragging his tongue slowly up and down, causing the fabric to rub against his nipple. "Ahhhh!"

While he was busy teasing Rikuo's nipples, Rikun trailed his free hand downwards, caressing Rikuo's side, from his waist to his hips and stopped when his hand reached his knees. From there, he slipped his hand under the skirt and slowly brought his hand upwards again, pushing the skirt up as well.

"Ahhh!" Rikuo moaned, the feeling of his inner thigh and nipples being caressed, caused his whole body to shiver. "Nnnh…! Ah…!" Rikuo could feel his body trembled more and more as Rikun's hand got further up, and then, just as his hand was about to reach to its destination, Rikun stopped all of his ministration.

"…Eh…?" Rikuo blinked in confusion, looking down at Rikun.

Rikun gave one last lick, where a wet spot had form on the outfit around his nipple, before backing up until he was kneeling, looking down at Rikuo. Seeing the dazed look, Rikun smiled, taking his hand off Rikuo's thigh.

"I will stop for now, Rikuo." He then brought Rikuo up so that Rikuo was straddling him, taking off his blue cloak after Rikuo was seated. "Because, as much as I want you," Rikun rubbed his nose against Rikuo's. "You are simply not ready yet." He then placed his cloak over Rikuo's shoulder, trying to cover his maid outfit.

Rikuo blushed at both the words and the gestures, trying cover his face by looking down. Rikun smiled at Rikuo's shyness, leaning in to his ear. "I can't wait for the time, when I will take you as my mate, Rikuo." Rikun then grasped Rikuo's chin up, kissing him softly.

"Mnnn…." Rikuo shyly kissed back, blushing at the spoken words.

Suddenly the door slides opened.

"I heard the two of you are her-Uh…"

Rikuo quickly broke the kiss, looking towards the door in shock while Rikun licked his lips before turning his head calmly to the door.

Standing there, was Yakushi Zen, their sworn brother, staring at them with wide eyes.

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Zen looked at Rikun, switching his gaze to Rikuo, who, he noticed, was wearing a maid's outfit and was blushing madly, before looking back at Rikun, who was calm. Then, he came into a conclusion.

"Rikun…you…" Zen pointed a trembling finger at him. "How could you…?"

Rikun and Rikuo blinked at that, confused with Zen's words.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rikun asked him.

"You…I know that you love Rikuo a lot, but there's a limit to how you show your love for him!" Zen shouted at him.

"What? What exactly are you on about?" Rikun asked, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of his cheeks at the way Zen was acting.

Zen pointed at Rikuo, who blinked a couple of times. "You forced him to wear that, didn't you?"

Another silence filled the room as Rikun and Rikuo processed Zen's words.

"WHAT?"

"EHHHHH!"

Rikun and Rikuo shouted respectively.

Zen quickly stepped forward, separating the two, pushing Rikuo behind him.

"Don't worry, Rikuo. I will protect you from him." Zen narrowed his eyes at Rikun.

"W-Wait, Zen-san!" Rikuo tried to stop Zen, who started to cough slightly.

"Oi, oi. Hold on for a second, Zen! You got the wrong idea!" Rikun sweatdropped. "Besides, do I look like that kind of person?"

"Yes." Zen answered without hesitation.

A vein popped on Rikun's head at that. "You…are asking for a fight, aren't you?"

"W-Wait, Rikun! Zen-san!" Rikuo was getting nervous at the tension.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A DIRTY PERVERT!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT, YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!"

Crashes and shouts could be heard within the Nura main house, causing all of the other yokais to be startled. Rikuo's voice could be heard over the commotion.

"Both of you stop it! It is just a huge misunderstanding!"

~The End~

* * *

_*Chuckles* Poor Rikun, getting accused of being called a dirty pervert._

_One more thing, if you want to see Rikuo in the maid's clothes, please go to my profile picture!_

_Things to note:_

_Jii-chan = Informal way of calling one's grandpa._

_That's all folks! Do leave me a review to tell me what you think!_


End file.
